


Behind closed doors

by wintergefuehl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Scenes, Drugs, Elijah is very troubled, Gavin Reed is a trash rat, Gavin messes everything up, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, more DBH characters I can't add because SPOILERS, reedemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintergefuehl/pseuds/wintergefuehl
Summary: A year after the android revolution, Gavin Reed finds himself in worse position than ever. After taking up a big case, he’s forced to face the past he and his brother Elijah have tried so hard to forget. And there’s this certain android that doesn’t make it easier…





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my lovely beta-reader monsteranomaly~

Cold light of the interrogation room made Gavin’s eyes burn. He hasn’t been getting enough sleep for days, but it was all worth it in the end. The perpetrator was here, his hair thinning and his eyes haunted. He clearly hasn’t been sleeping either, awoken by the high of the drugs he took and the alcohol he drank. Light blue, nearly see-through watery eyes looked around the room, at Gavin, back to the walls. The only thing left was to get the confession. “I, Andrew Langs, killed the deviant android Evelyn because I’m a huge sack of shit” would have been perfect for the report, but, of course, that didn’t happen. Nothing in Gavin’s job as a detective was ever that easy.

“Have you seen this person?” Gavin put the most grim photograph of the android in front of Andrew. His eyes darted to the picture. The effect was immediate - the criminal looked away and licked his lips nervously, sniffled. “Do you know Evelyn Babbage?”

“I didn’t do anything,” shot Andrew, way too fast for it to be true. Wrinkles on his forehead deepening as he frowned, pleading. “You’re wasting your time here. Let me go.”

In a blink of an eye, Gavin banged at the table once, allowing himself to show the pure disgust he felt. “Answer me, yes or no? Have you seen this person? ANSWER ME”.

Andrew winced at the loudness of Gavin’s voice - but nothing in his bloodshot eyes showed any willingness to admit to the crime. It was understandable - in the year after the android revolution the hate crimes department were so tight sometimes it felt like humans were punished for assaulting androids more than vice versa. Gavin was aware of the new laws all too well and it didn’t mean he was happy to see such a change. Seven years in prison for disconnecting a fucking machine, huh. Fucking androids.

“I have enough evidence to lock you up for a first degree murder,” Gavin continued. “And you know what that means, buddy. You’re not helping yourself”.

Andrew let out a shaky sigh. He looked around the room erratically, trying to find something to look at, just not Gavin, not the pictures of a woman he murdered, not her dried and ever so slightly visible blood, not the horror in her empty eyes. The things he did to her afterwards.

Gavin was bluffing. Vermillion, the new version of the previously popular, but ultimately less effective Red Ice, started circulating, and if he’d push this guy a little bit more, maybe he’d get a good lead on his supplier. Maybe even further. Just maybe Gavin can get another thread leading into the dangerous and exciting territory which ultimately would mean a promotion.

“So what will it be, huh? You do know that lots of the prison guards are androids now, right? Just think of what they will do with you, buddy. You’ll be begging they would stop - but no, they won’t. Not after what you did to Evelyn”.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll tell you what you want!” yelped Andrew, his eyes glistening with tears and fear. He was cuffed, but he went on and on scratching his callused and reddened hands, like a tick. Gavin put his hand up, getting Andrew’s attention, a careful calculated smile on detective’s face.

“Tell me, Andy, who sold you the shit?” Gavin’s sharp smile was everything but calming. His eyes, deceivingly serene, found Andrew’s eyes. “Vermillion. I know it wasn’t really you who did it, was it? All I really want to do is to make the bad guys pay and you’re not a bad guy, are you, Andrew?” Andrew shook his head, eyes full of hope. “You just got into this accidentally, didn’t you?”

“I-I did. I didn’t mean to kill her,” Andrew started sobbing. Gavin shot a glance at the one-way mirror and cooed at Andrew.

“Now, now, it’s alright. I know you didn’t. Just tell me who sold you the dope. It’s not that difficult, and you’ll be well off.”

“I-I can’t, he’s gonna kill me!” Andrew started openly sobbing. He attempted to hug himself, but the handcuffs didn’t let him.

“We’ll make sure you’re fine, Andy. We take care of you, yeah? There aren’t many of us left, you know? Humans are losing to androids, we need to look out for each other”.

Andrew looked up at Gavin and slowly nodded. His face turned even more red if that was even possible.

“It was Jerry, ok? His name’s Jerry. H-he just hangs around the Riverwalk sometimes and he just got the shit so I… I…”

“Do you know who sold it to Jerry?”

“I’ve no idea, man! I don’t wanna die! Oh god, I don’t wanna die!”

Gavin turned to the one-way mirror again and shortly nodded. A moment later the door opened and Chris and Tina came in.

“Andrew Langs, you are under arrest for the murder of Evelyn Babbage,” said Gavin while Tina uncuffed him from the table. The guy stared at him in disbelief.

“But you promised!” he yelled at Gavin.

“You killed someone, Andy. You’re going to jail,” Gavin stood. Chris rolled his eyes and Tina mouthed “so dramatic” with a small smile. Andrew continued wailing as they escorted him to the cell. Gavin followed them out.

Precinct was buzzing with people. After the revolution, plenty of androids changed their occupations - some went to form unions for androids keeping their jobs, some turned to self-expression. A lot of the androids working at the precinct actually stayed there, some of them getting promotions, others expanding understaffed teams. It felt like nothing has really changed though - humans killed androids, androids fought back - and the most prominent thing that came out of the revolution was the decriminalisation of deviancy.

Cyberlife turned into a sort of a recreational hospital, not wanting to leave their employees on the streets and, frankly, willing to dip into the profit, monopolising the market of repairs and enhancements. Elijah got to go back to his company, so Gavin actually met up with him more often than just on Christmas. They sometimes even drank coffee in that coffee shop they used to go to every other Sunday as teenagers. Gavin felt like his brother was finally getting better, after all this time. 

He hasn’t heard from his mother in twenty years.

Gavin’s phone buzzed at the incoming message. “Detective Reed, your request has been processed and can be picked up anytime”. Perfect timing.

Going down the stairs, Gavin couldn’t help but notice once again how many people in the lab were androids - LED-less, yet with similar faces, helping, smiling, analysing and processing samples faster than any computer Fowler could get with the new year’s budget. The police wouldn’t have been able to work through as much evidence as they did now and that meant a lot.

“Detective Reed”.

That annoying voice. But of course. Fucking Connor would be here today.

Not much has changed in Connor in this whole year. He got rid of his LED and it was impossible to differentiate him from a human anymore. He wasn’t wearing Cyberlife issued jacket for a long while now - he could have gone far as a detective, but instead started working as a criminalist, coming to the crime scenes when absolutely necessary and staying in the lab most of the time. He was holding a white lab coat and was obviously ready to leave. 

“Good evening,” Connor smiled tiredly. Could a machine get tired? “You’re probably here to pick up the report on the test you requested?”

Gavin nodded and followed the android. Every time he went here it felt weird. They never reconciled after the fight in the archive, but somehow Connor didn’t seem to be antagonistic towards Gavin. Connor, of course, never deliberately sought out possibilities to have a conflict, unlike some particular detective, so it became pretty easy to avoid him. But not when Gavin needed to go to the lab.

“The chemical components of the substance match Red Ice nearly perfectly, yet the effect of the drug has proven to be far more destructive,” Connor opened up the report on his terminal, moving through unnecessary bits to the less scientific part of the report. A picture of Andrew, along with a couple others, popped up, next to it - key elements of the research. “It takes much less of it to take similar effect as the Red Ice. The Ice was already highly addictive, but Vermillion is also highly destructive. All the researched users of the substance have been reported to become increasingly violent. We do not know if the drug takes its effect only on humans or on androids as well, but it is a possibility.”

“Yeah… That’s not much though, is it?” Gavin frowned. Connor swiped the screen, revealing another portion of jargon heavy text. “Do we know what’s the difference between Vermillion and Red Ice?”

Connor gave him a funny look, but proceeded with explanation anyway.

“I am fairly sure that thirium used in the production of Vermillion is deviant-exclusive, Detective.”

Gavin looked at Connor, dumbfounded. “Does it mean that Red Ice isn’t?”

Connor smiled sadly. “I believe this is exactly how Vermillion came to be. There aren’t any “obedient” androids anymore, Detective. The stashes of Red Ice started to thin out and it only means that there will be more Vermillion. Rapidly, more.”

Gavin swore under his breath. Of course there will be more substance on the streets that would make raging animals out of people. Why the fuck would it be a contained, easy case for him? He didn’t want to think about the implications for the whole world. Simpler things could fuck up humanity and when the product comes into the world… If it hasn’t already.

“I see. Thanks, Connor”.

Connor stared at Gavin in disbelief. Gavin carefully glanced back, not sure what just happened and why Connor was being so weird today. Wait. Did he just call him by the name? Fuck, he needs some sleep.

“I’m happy to help,” said Connor, his lips curled in a light smile. “If there’s anything else I can do for you…”

“Nah, it’s alright. I need to go check something,” Gavin patted his jacket pockets for cigarettes. Connor nodded and shut down the stationery computer he’s been working on. 

“I’ll be going then, it’s been a long day,” Connor put on a zip-up jacket, getting ready to leave. “I suggest you to get some sleep, you look like shit”.

Gavin, finally switching his attention from the only “smoke, smoke, smoke” thought he had the last half an hour, stared at the android in disbelief. Did he just?..

“Wait a second there, plastic!” he jumped up the stairs to catch up with Connor. “How did your artificial brain even come up with this shit?”

Connor rolled his eyes and opened the door for both of them, letting Gavin come through first.

“It’s called free will, Detective, look it up”.

Gavin felt a flash of anger, but looking at Connor here and now, shoulders hunched under the weight of stress, eyes glistening with mischief, he couldn’t help but admit - so much has changed in a year. Instead of punching the android in the face, he let out a sharp laugh.

They walked in silence, Connor saying goodbyes to the people they passed, Gavin nodding shortly, deep in thought.

“Why didn’t you stay working as an officer after Anderson retired?” Gavin said, quickly regretting opening his mouth. Connor looked at him curiously for a moment and shrugged.

“I like the scientific side of the job much more than the action. It’s also preferable to work somewhere I chose rather than..”

He didn’t have to continue. Rather than do what Cyberlife programmed him to.

They continued without saying another word. Gavin took out a cigarette, letting Connor pass the tourniquet first.

“I hope your investigation goes well,” Connor turned to him and, after a short pause, sighed. Was it that easy for him to emulate human social queues? Or was it a his program’s natural reaction to hesitation?

“Yeah, thank-“

“Gavin?”

Both him and Connor turned their heads direction reception. A familiar female voice, the voice he hoped to never hear again in his entire life - yet here, where he worked. Where his entire life has been happening. Where he thought he has moved on.

“No fucking way!” spat Gavin.


	2. The Insider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Last 6 paragraphs contain death description, so if you're not into it, skip!

Melyssa Kamski stood next to the reception, facing her younger son, beaming.

Melyssa Kamski, whom Gavin didn’t want to see for another twenty years, if he was honest. He cringed at her smile, his palms involuntarily curling into fists. “Wait,” he told himself, “You are not seventeen anymore”.

“Gavin!” she didn’t even give another glance to the android at the counter, just strolled to her son, steps falling into a short run. Hands around Gavin, she inhaled his smell and smiled at him. “Oh, Gavey, I missed you so much!”

Gavin winced. He took a fast step back, heart racing, cheeks red with embarrassment. Was this the shit she was giving him after all this fucking time? Did she forget the last things he told her before cutting her out of his life? The shit she did to Elijah?

“What are you doing here?” he spat, warily looking around. Hands back in pockets, he assumed his usual stand-offish demeanour. His mother pouted, making Gavin’s blood boil. There they were, at ground fucking zero.

“Aren’t you happy to see me? Oh, let me look at you, so grown up and handsome!” she laughed. Gavin huffed and shook his head.

“I’m busy. Go talk to whatshername-“

“Andrea,” Connor helpfully suggested.

“Yeah, her. I have to work”.

But Melyssa had other plans. She quickly grabbed Gavin’s arm and practically hung on it.

“Come on, Gavey, show me around! You probably have lots of friends here! I’m so pumped to see where you work! Oh,” she reached out to stroke his cheek. Gavin winced slightly, but let her. “I missed you so, so much, baby”.

“I’ll just take you inside to take the report. Then I’m going to leave”.

Ignoring curious looks from colleagues, Gavin stomped back into the office, his mother right behind him. He could hear her humming something under her breath, her mood gradually getting better, and Gavin’s - worse. He could already feel a low buzz of a headache.

They crossed the tourniquet and came back into the office. Melyssa took everything in with an excitement of a child, grabbing Gavin’s hand once again. He glanced at her.

“I just love you so much,” she simply said.

“Hey, you’re back?” Gavin turned to see Chris right by his desk, a cup of coffee in hand. “Um. Hello,” he said, looking at Melyssa. “And you are?..”

“I’m Melyssa, Gavin’s mom,” she beamed.

“Oh,” Chris grinned. “You didn’t mention your mother is in town”.

“I didn’t know. Hey, Chris, can you please take her report?” Gavin attempted to slip out of his mother’s hands, but she just tightened the grip.

“Oh come on,” Chris let out a short laugh, “Drop the protocol, Gav, it’s you mom after all! You should do it, it’ll be alright, I’m sure Fowler won’t mind”.

“Yeah, Gavey, maybe you can take the report?” Melyssa looked up at Gavin, eyes full of hope, grip tighter. “I’m sure you can solve it in no time! And I missed you so much…”

“Um,” Gavin murmured. It was too much, too fast. A grip on his hand. Smiles all around him. Careful curious looks, whispers “Who’s that?”, light buzzing above them. Or was it in his head? He broke into cold sweat, head spinning. His vision started to cave in, slowly, but surely. Gavin knew what came next. All he could do was to stand there dumbly and let the panic take over while he struggled to surface back to reality.

“You know what, I’ll let you guys catch up and get you some coffee, sounds good?” Chris’s voice sounded like from a tunnel. “Which one would you like, Mrs. Reed?”

“With sugar. And, please, it’s Mrs. Kamski,” Melyssa said proudly. Of fucking course. Gavin shivered.

“Kamski? As in, Elijah Kamski?” Chris turned to Gavin, surprised and slightly hurt. “So your brother Elijah is…” He put his coffee mug on the desk, when Gavin felt another hand on his shoulder.

“I’m afraid,” he heard Connor’s voice, like a beacon, surfacing from the buzz, clear and bright. “Detective Reed and I have a pressing matter at hand. Officer Miller, please take Mrs. Kamski’s report”.

“But-“

“We are on duty, Mrs. Kamski. Surely you don’t want to interfere with the police investigation?” The pressure in Connor’s voice could only be compared to the pressure of Melyssa’s fingers on Gavin’s biceps. Seconds passed, then finally Melyssa pursed her lips.

“No, I surely don’t,” she blurted, but quickly recovered. “You are a very serious young man, Officer…”

“Anderson,” Connor nodded. 

Gavin finally regained his composure and released his hand in one rough jerk. Not saying another word to anyone, he turned around and practically ran out of the precinct.

 

The cold April air burned his lungs, made the “here and now” sharp and hurtful. Gavin coughed and stopped on his tracks. His senses flooded back, tearing down everything, leaving him shivering in terror.

“Detective…” Careful sound of steps behind him. Gavin spun around to meet the warm hazel eyes. Why did he have to be so fucking nice?

“What the fuck was that, dipshit?” he yelled, cold air stinging his eyes. His helplessness made him even more aware of how hurt Connor looked, but fuck it. Plastic deserved a little wake up call. “Why did you fucking need to show your fucking face, huh?”

“I-“ Connor was clearly taken aback, worried eyes scanning Gavin. “I wanted to help, I thought you were distressed”.

“Well bite my fucking ass, piece of shit!” Gavin barked, wincing at concern in Connor’s eyes. “I haven’t asked you for anything! I didn’t need your help! No one gave you the right to intervene”.

“Don’t be an idiot, Gavin,” Connor suddenly spat, frowning. “You were clearly distressed and there is no need to be so aggressive about receiving help”.

“Oh yeah? Well, how about I help your face by punching it?”

“Can you though? Last time you tried it didn’t work all that well”.

“Well, things change, you prick, and I would fucking love to test it out”.

“Maybe instead of behaving like a child you’ll just take a moment to think about it? Oh wait, you don’t fucking know how to”.

“Fuck,” Gavin spat. “You”.

Without a second glance at Connor’s conflicted expression, Gavin turned away and went to his car. He really hoped it hurt, stung just like his throat did. Gavin shut the door angrily, seeing in the rear-view mirror that Connor still stood where he left him. Cursing, Gavin tried to ignore everything, and drove off the parking lot.

 

Sharp Tongued 2027’s album blasted full volume as Gavin drove to his contact, Leo, to the other side of the town. He tried to shut down his own thoughts, to slow his frantic breathing that didn’t seem to seize for what felt like hours. His hands were still shaking slightly when he was passing abandoned suburban buildings. Fuck Melyssa, fuck Chris, fuck Connor. Fuck everything. He needed to call his brother.

“Call Eli,” Gavin barked, taking the turn to the right. The car ticked quietly while a familiar soothing voice confirmed the call.

Gavin’s blood has reached the boiling point by now, but when seconds passed and his brother didn’t pick up, he started getting worried. It was already late, Elijah should have been at home. Maybe he was stuck in a late meeting? Where the fuck was he?

An unwanted thought crept into Gavin’s head. He tried to shake it off, but dialling Elijah’s number and getting voicemail for the third time wasn’t helping. What if it was Melyssa? Gavin still remembered how empty Elijah has been years after leaving their childhood home. How he cut off all the human contact, including Gavin himself. And how hard it was to get him back, to talk him into seeking help - which, luckily, was the sentiment Chloe shared.

Thinking of his brother getting better calmed him down a bit. No, it wasn’t Melyssa. Elijah probably had way too much wine or whatever rich shit he drinks and just fell asleep or something. Anything could have been a reason for him not picking up. Gavin didn’t need to freak out about stuff like this. Elijah was a grown ass man.

But even as Gavin reached his destination, even as he parked his car next to a half abandoned apartment building, he had that sinking feeling he couldn’t just get rid of. Like all the shit that has just happened was merely the beginning and something far worse was to come. It made him feel helpless.

Going up the stairs, Gavin smelled the decay of the place. Broken glass mixed with used syringes, piss, vomit and shit - the physical part of drug escapism was pretty disgusting. But even like that, Gavin couldn’t help but feel sorry for all the damaged people that felt like that was the only escape.

Leo’s front door was ajar - as always - and let some light out to the opposite wall. He did have lots of visitors at all times, shooting up and laying in there for hours, and he himself wasn’t a stranger to the stuff. Leo Manfred was a junkie to the bone, but he wasn’t a bad man.

Gavin opened the door, preparing for the usual grim scene in Leo’s hallway, but a sharp familiar smell made him swiftly unholster the gun and step inside. The blood was all over the place, splattering the walls, old carpet soaking. A middle-aged woman laid on the floor, head down, a pool of red around her. Her hands, veins dark and swollen, were slashed repeatedly. She probably tried to crawl out, handprints on the walls, half-dried trail behind her.

Carefully stepping around, he checked for the pulse - dead. Slowly swallowing, he proceeded into the living room usually lit by a dim lamp in the corner. Now it was on the floor, casting light on a bug-eaten sofa. A man laid there, empty eyes staring at the ceiling. His chest was a bloodied mash, pale fingers on it in a final attempt to stop the bleeding. Poor fucker.

Gavin moved further, Leo was nowhere to be seen yet. Reaching out for the bathroom door, he didn’t realise he was holding his breath, hoping not to see Leo in there. The bathroom was empty. That left the kitchen. Gavin’s stomach dropped in terror.

The door to the kitchen was ajar as well and Gavin’s hands started shaking visibly when he bumped the door open.

Involuntarily, he gasped. Leo Manfred, that weird troubled kid he knew for what felt like years and years, was there, sure. His blood-stained hands reaching out for the gun even in death, his eyes staring into space, an open, blooded mouth giving off an eery feeling that he was just high off his mind. Fresh smell of iron stuffed the kitchen, grimy windows closed, splatters on them. Such a young kid. Dead. Gavin sighed anxiously, his breath shaking. Blinking unwanted emotions away, trying to calm his racing heart, he took out his phone and rasped:

“Detective Gavin Reed, reporting”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY LEO SORRY TT_TT


	3. The Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to the fic tags!

Gavin had to wait for a good hour at the staircase, smoking one cigarette after another, hands shaking. He couldn’t help but glance back once in a while, a knot in his stomach. Why, of all dealers, Leo? What the fuck has happened there? He tried to brace himself, to get into a professional mindset, if only just for a couple hours, but it was hard. This shitty day just had to culminate in a terrible night, didn’t it?

Gavin jerked when he heard an echo of steps downstairs. He didn’t notice the police car lights approaching. Cursing, Gavin took a long drag, his eyes on the bottom of the staircase. A young, maybe in his mid twenties, officer jumped up the stairs, two at a time. He stopped next to Gavin, his breath heavy.

“Steve Taylor,” he breathed out, his hand outstretched to Gavin for a handshake. Gavin shrugged it off, turning back to the window, straining his eyes to see how many cars has arrived to the scene. “I, um… Detective Reed?”

“Is it just you?” Gavin turned back to the officer. His blond fringe was damp with sweat and he still was out of breath. Steve swallowed.

“It’s me and the experts for now. Medical experts. To collect the evidence...”

“I know what they do,” Gavin interrupted him and was about to follow it up with another snappy comment, when he was stopped abruptly.

“Detective,” Connor nodded and without any further words passed him. Did Gavin imagine, or were his lips pursed? He looked at Connor’s back dumbly. Something shifted inside of him, that part of him that was terrified, was now also feeling weirdly hurt. As if Connor’s coldness was something he didn’t expect. Hoped wouldn’t happen.

“Detective Reed?” Steve called out from the top of the staircase. Gavin cursed himself under his breath and went up. “I followed your Crooked Man murders investigation!” Steve bubbled, full of excitement. Gavin winced - that case costed him a few sleepless weeks and a month full of nightmares just for a clap on the shoulder from Fowler. “The way that you connected the dots and when you found that kid...”

“Listen, kiddo,” Gavin interrupted him. “I appreciate that you’re familiar with my work. But I’m fucking tired and the sooner we’re done here, the better”.

Steve nodded, blushing.

“Of- of course, detective!”

“Do you have a pad on you?”

Steve tapped his jacket a couple of times before pulling out a police issued tablet.

“Great. You know what, how about I tell you what to write and you fill the report out?”

Steve nodded enthusiastically. Gavin felt a sting of guilt, but he was so fucking tired. All he wanted was to be done with this shitty day. With his mother, with Connor’s petty mood, with his own guilt and with Leo’s empty dead eyes.

When they entered the hallway, Gavin had to squint at the bright light the team already set up. Two androids walked around, collecting samples. They worked really fast, having already moved from the first victim. Connor was there too, standing next to them, deep in thought. He didn’t seem to notice Gavin coming into the apartment, or at least didn’t show that he did - and for a moment Gavin felt invisible. He wanted to yell at Connor to get his attention, to make him react - in any way - instead, he just looked away.

Gavin sighed, crouching next to the woman’s body. He took out the phone and turned on the flashlight. Steve was right there for the protocol, visibly anxious to start helping.

“Stab wounds on the chest, arms and hands,” Gavin began, looking at the body attentively. Her skin was faded grey, blood in her blond hair and on a deep blue dress, Gavin noticed, too big for her. Her shoes were knock-off docs, a hole next to her pinkie. “Self-defence. Possible DNA under fingernails, need to check with the ME”.

In the corner of his eye he noticed Connor coming up to them. He squinted. Steve next to him crouched too, taking an opportunity to investigate.

“She looks like a regular. Obvious signs of drug use on her arms. That could explain why she was here”.

Connor was now towering over him, his artificial breath quiet but steady. Gavin gulped nervously, struggling to concentrate on the case at hand.

“The splatters on the walls,” Steve pointed out. “They’re further in the corridor, so she probably fell down there and tried to escape”.

“That is correct, officer Taylor,” Connor’s soft voice offered. Steve beamed.

“She bled out,” he continued, ignoring Gavin. “The murderer thought they finished her, but she was still alive when they moved on”.

“Indeed,” Connor said, using it as an opportunity to intrude. “Her name was Zoe Asern, born 2011, dropped out of college in 2032 and has been homeless ever since. There are reports of her missing around that time, but…” Connor looked away. “She hasn’t been found. Until today”.

“That’s so tragic,” Steve shook his head.

Gavin was at a loss for words. They were basically taking over his job and all he had power for was to sit there and let them.

“Interesting,” Connor crouched next to them, his shoulder lightly bumping into Gavin’s. He dabbed two fingers onto Zoe’s blood streaked chest and put them into his mouth.

“What the fuck,” Gavin and Steve whispered - one with caution, the other with awe.

“There are traces of pure thiruim around the stab wounds belonging to an EM400 model. I need more data to make a conclusive statement,” Connor turned to Gavin, his face so close, waiting for a reply.

“We need to continue with the other victims,” Gavin’s throat felt weirdly sore. He stood up and quickly went up to the couch, noticing that the androids have already moved on to the kitchen.

“Would you announce the time of death?” he heard Steve say.

“6:42 pm, April 11th 2039,” Connor said, his voice subtly melancholic.

The bloody footprints leading from the corridor were now visible due to the extra light. Gavin put up the flashlight to study the victim. Steve and Connor followed him, their steps quietened by the carpet.

“Another victim,” Steve said, nodding. Gavin shot him a nasty look.

“Are you done playing detective? Can I continue doing my work?”

“Oh.. I… Sorry,” Steve mumbled, embarrassed.

“This one was high off his tits when he was attacked,” Gavin continued, looking around the couch. “He wasn’t as fierce as the lady over there, looks like he just tried to do some damage control”. 

Connor hummed in agreement. Gavin scoffed.

“His name was David Wong. Similar story to Zoe’s, but far shorter - he went missing a couple months ago. He was seen here and there, but reports weren’t confirmed. He’s from a pretty wealthy family, so there could have been a motive”.

“But why would he just be killed?” Steve asked. “Wouldn’t the perpetrators want to leave, I don’t know, a ransom note?”

“It’s not an episode of a true crime podcast,” Gavin pointed out.

“It might have been a revenge,” Connor ignored Gavin’s comment. “The wealthy have their own enemies and vendettas”.

Steve hummed in agreement. One of the androids came over to them, a see-through package in his hands.

“Murder weapon,” he handed the evidence over to Connor. “Was found right here, next to the sofa,” he pointed at the holographic marker they left.

“Thank you, Harry,” Connor took the knife out of the bag and examined it. Gavin shuffled nervously. “The fingerprints belong to Leo Manfred. There is the victim’s blood on the blade, but… also thirium on the handle”.

Steve perked up.

“So there was an android!”

“Most likely,” Connor nodded. “This would also make Leo Manfred a possible attacker”.

This was just fucking ridiculous. Gavin stood up in one sharp movement.

“And since when are you a detective, Anderson? And you, too? I don’t think I asked your opinion. Have I?”

“Um.. Ugh…” Steve attempted.

“It wouldn’t have been needed, Detective Reed,” Connor annunciated his name, putting as much contempt in it as he could. “If you would do your job properly and look at the evidence. I’m starting to think you are biased”.

“I- you little shit! These were real people, do you realize that? Or your fucking programming doesn’t go further than being up my ass?”

Connor frowned, tilting his head. His voice was full of venom.

“Since you’re so independent, next time you’re in distress, I will let you deal with it your way. Which is, obviously, freaking out and yelling. Judging by how many friends you have, it works wonders”.

“You don’t fucking know shit about me, plastic. Now fuck off somewhere, I have to do my fucking job”.

Gavin turned to the kitchen and strolled there. He heard Connor following him a second later.

“Um…” Steve whispered to Connor. “Shouldn’t we leave him alone?”

“Don’t worry about him, officer Taylor,” Connor said in a calm tone. “He’s just a bitter lonely man”.

Gavin shrugged off his annoyance and peeked into the kitchen. The androids were collecting the evidence from the body. They were so out of place in that kitchen. Cleanroom suits, see-through tagged bags. Their bright lights vandalised the grimy yellow of the tiles. Leo was there, sitting in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for Gavin to come in.

“Hey!” he was stopped by one of the androids. “We aren’t finished here yet!”

“Calm your tits,” Gavin put his hands up. “Just wanna look around”.

“We’ll be extra careful,” Connor inserted from behind him.

“Sorry, Connor. I trust you will be, but can’t be sure about Detective Reed”.

“Hey!”

“Just give us a few minutes. It won’t take too long”.

“Thank you, Harry,” Connor nodded with a small smile and turned to look at Gavin. “I guess we’re stuck here for a little longer”.

“Whatever it takes,” Gavin grumbled.

“Don’t worry, I share the sentiment”.

Gavin felt hurt at the words, though he wasn’t really sure why.

They stood in silence for a couple minutes - enough to get uncomfortable, but not enough for Gavin to pull out his phone and continue setting his Tetris record.

“Are you done?” Gavin asked the androids, impatiently peeking into the kitchen. One of them nodded as they started to collect their gear and Gavin entered. “Fucking finally”.

Gavin took a step forward.

Residue of gunpowder on the outstretched bloodied hand, the angle of the wound indicated suicide. Gavin had to face it - it must have been Leo who killed those people. But what made him kill his clients?

“Connor,” Gavin’s mind was racing. “Can you confirm the identity of this person?”

Connor blinked.

“This is Leo Manfred, son of Cora Smith...”

“Yeah, thanks”.

Connor stayed silent, but came closer to the body, his eyes flickering as he analyzed.

“This looks like a suicide,” Gavin started slowly, his eyes still on Leo, taking in the smallest splatters of blood, the details that escaped him the first time. With each second, his stomach dropped even further down. He finally gathered up some courage and came up to the body, paying attention to his jacket, marks on his hands.

“There is… Thirium on his jacket,” Connor turned around. “There is a high probability of it matching the EM400 sample we discovered earlier, as well as some traces near the entrance of the apartment and on the weapon”.

“And you didn’t mention them because…” Gavin was pretty irritated.

“It was inconclusive. I wasn’t sure it was connected to the case,” Connor sounded apologetic. Gavin glanced at him.

“How about you look around better then?” Connor nodded solemnly.   
So there was an android at the scene. Did Leo try to sell shit to him? Was the android selling? Or was Leo trying to make his own Red Ice? 

“It looks like suicide,” Gavin said. “There are cuts on his hands from that lady defending herself. But he shot himself”.

“And there was an android that escaped,” Connor added.

“…anything else to show us?” Gavin asked the androids. He took a see-through package with something looking like Red Ice from one of them.

“Hey, Connor. Is this Red Ice?”

Connor came up to him, squinting at the package.

“I can’t say for sure, I need to analyze it. The brighter color suggests it’s Vermillion and the possible crime correlates to what we know about it’s influence, I just need to confirm-”

“Well, do it”.

“Excuse me?”

“You can do it in real time and all that shit,” Gavin shoved the package into Connor’s hands. “Analyse the contains of this package“.

“No”.

Did Connor pale?

“The fuck?” Gavin shot.

“The procedure…” said someone on his left.

“I don’t fucking care,” Gavin shot at the android and turned back to Connor. “Three people are dead, Connor. We have an obvious lead. Don’t fucking test me”.

“I am not doing it,” Connor said, his voice firm, but his hands trembling.

“What the fuck do you mean, you’re not doing it?” Gavin snapped the package from his hands. “How the fuck are we supposed to know what’s inside?”

“Fucking send it to the lab!” Connor yelled back, waving his hand dismissively. “That’s what we do! I’m not putting that shit into my mouth!”

Gavin was startled, confused and really angry.

“Harry, Dave, I think I finished here,” Connor grunted, turning away and strolling to the exit. Steve was still in the living room when Connor passed him. He looked at Gavin in shock.

“What the fuck just happened?”

 

Gavin left Steve to the wailing sirens and the experts taking away the bodies. It was already midnight and Gavin still needed to go to the precinct in the morning. He drove back home in silence, listening to the quiet roar of the engine and trying not to think about anything at all.

The door creaked open, revealing violently meowing cat sprinting towards Gavin.

“Easy there, Jack,” Gavin hung his jacket at the door, then tried to close the door so that his cat’s tail won’t get trapped in the crack.

Jack obviously was convinced that Gavin forgot where his kitchen was, she ran back to her bowl and started meowing even louder.

“Ah, shit- Sorry, Jack, forgot!” Gavin reached the high shelf and took out a “Rabbit Delight” - Jack’s favourite. Reaching to her bowl, the cat purred gratefully, but still was giving Gavin a side eye from time to time.

Gavin reached for the phone. Fucking amazing, one in the morning. Apart from the usual email pop-ups, he had an unread message from a classmate he hasn’t heard from for ten years (ignore) and a voicemail from Elijah. Gavin exhaled anxiously and tapped to listen.

“Hey, Gav,” Elijah sounded tired. He was okay, Gavin thought, relief warm in his chest. “You called a couple of times, I was quite busy,” a sound of someone’s footsteps and a voice. “Yeah, I’m talking to him, why?” Gavin’s throat tightened at the recognition. “I’m busy, wait in the kitchen. So, uh, yeah, mom is back in town, as you already know. She’s staying with me. Don’t freak out. Call me when you’re up”.

The voicemail hasn’t even finished and Gavin was hitting call back. The line was silent for a moment and Gavin cursed himself internally for not paying attention to the time. He started pacing in the kitchen.

“Hello,” he heard Elijah’s voice.

“Eli!” Gavin rasped, suddenly aware of his hands trembling. “Are you okay?”

His brother signed in annoyance.

“I asked you not to freak out, Gav, and what are you doing? You’re freaking out”.

“She is at your house! _You_ should be freaking out!” Gavin grabbed at his hair in desperation.

“If you’re going to yell like this, she’ll also be awake,” Elijah grumbled. “Just calm down, I have everything under control”.

“Fucking a, you do!” Gavin exhaled angrily. “Did everyone in the fucking world forget who she is? Did you forget how she forced you into all that academic bullshit?”

“Gavin, I remember everything perfectly,” Elijah’s voice transformed into one he used with everyone else - metallic, unforgiving.

“You were twelve! You didn’t have a fucking childhood because...”

“That’s enough, Gavin,” Elijah stopped him. “I remember everything very well, there is no need to remind me. I am trying to deal with my issues as an adult - which is something you wouldn’t understand anyway”.

“What the actual fuck, Eli?” Gavin practically yelled. “You have to-“

“Don’t you tell me what I have or don’t have to do. I think we’re finished here”.

“Eli!” Gavin yelled at the phone, but his brother hung up. Tears blurred his vision, his heart raced. He was alone again. his phone fell through his trembling fingers. He started getting strangely aware of his body. His muscles. Things started tunnelling. Alone. Gavin sank down to the floor, desperately reaching out, curling up to himself, weeping and whimpering. Everything was too real. He was alone. And he will die alone. And there was no one to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. This chapter has been a ride and it doesn't look like it's going to get easier for me creatively, hehe, but it just makes it all more exciting.  
> I've added an estimate of chapters - I hope this makes things more transparent! I already have an outline for the whole story, but still need to write everything - which becomes increasingly difficult with real life stuff like work and exams time.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ❤️


	4. The Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!   
> I have edited some little bits and pieces in the previous chapters, that pay off here, namely: the name of the dealer from the first chapter and the cat's sex. Just a heads up so you guys don't get confused hehe.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Dim light of the laptop screen illuminated Gavin’s tear-streaked face. His head hurt like it was stuffed with cotton, put on fire and then abruptly dipped in water. He exhausted his arsenal of breathing exercises and now just laid on the sofa, his body tense with dread. Jack laid on his chest, her sleepy breath steady. Gavin couldn’t go to sleep, not after a relapse like this, so he did something that saved his sanity all those years ago.

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate Pennhurst state school and hospital as part of our ongoing investigation into the question “Are ghosts real?”

Gavin shook his head along with Shane. 

Jack opened one eye, staring at her owner, expecting immediate affectionate pet. Sighing, Gavin put his fingers through fur, scratching behind the ear and listening to loud purring. An alarm clock went off, startling both of them - Jack jumped up, scratching Gavin’s chin and leaving the sofa altogether. Six in the morning. Right about time to get the fuck up. Gavin rubbed his hurt chin and stood up.

He put the volume of the show to the maximum and went to the bathroom. Listening to Shane and Ryan bickering always somehow calmed him down, as if he was living with other real human beings. It might have been nostalgia for careless bits of childhood that weren’t tainted with trauma. Or a coping mechanism over his perpetuate loneliness. Gavin cursed under his breath, trying to stop his mind from whirring back on the “everything goes to shit at this exact moment” train and stuck a toothbrush into his mouth.

Toothpaste dripped all over his front, making it not just sweaty and disgusting, but also visibly dirty. Gavin didn’t really care at this point. He hastily spewed toothpaste into the sink, trying not to look at himself in the mirror. That shit would just worsen his state.

He might have had terrible anxiety that returned together with his mother. He might have had faulty coping mechanisms that he overused in similar situations - so much that they stopped working years ago. But if getting better meant deluding himself, disassociating to survive, biting and laughing with his teeth bare, he would do it.

He knew it wouldn’t help though. Gavin got into the hot shower, trying to wash off the exhaustion and fear. He knew the only thing that would actually help him is feeling safe and heard. To talk to someone who would listen.

Elijah isn’t an option - he came up with his own holier-than-thou approach to their mother. And for a while, Elijah and Melissa would be one unit - oh she wouldn’t pass on an opportunity to be a trophy mother.

Gavin shampooed his hair roughly, tugging on the hair in a desperate attempt to stay awake, but it was barely helping until some of the soap got into his eye. No matter, he thought, rubbing his eyes, there are other people in the world he could talk to. Chris. Tina.

Rubbing his eyes made it even worse - sure he knew it would, but did it anyway - the current of curses didn’t stop until he was butt-naked in the room, his ass freezing. Finding a clean pair of underwear proved to be a quest, but at least the cool air in the room soothed Gavin’s eyes. He put on a gray pullover and black jeans and went to the kitchen.

He turned the washing machine on and stood there, looking at the drum turning, listening to the sound of water. For a bit, it helped. But he still needed to go to work and face yesterday’s aftermath outside of his flat. Andrew, his lead. Melissa. Elijah. Chris. Leo. Connor.

Gavin scratched his ear. He should apologize to Connor for being such an asshole. Melissa might have thrown him off, but he was a grown ass man that already went through therapy and he wasn’t about to let all that hard work go nowhere. What was it? Breath in, breath out, and stop being such a dick.

He took a protein bar from a shelf, put some cat food into Jack’s bowl and shut the laptop lid.

“Behave, Jackass,” he told the cat, picking the car keys from the side table. Jack barely waved her tail, face already in the bowl.

 

The keys clinked loudly as Gavin threw them on his desk. The morning shift was coming in, yawning and patting each other’s backs. The officers working overnight were finishing their coffees and reports in haste. Gavin nodded to a couple colleagues on his way to the break room, but couldn’t really find it in himself to talk to anyone - not after a shitty night and definitely not before a cup of coffee.

“Hey, Gav,” he heard a familiar voice. Gavin sucked in a breath. Chris. Yesterday flushed over Gavin like a bucket full of ice cold water, making him alert and awake.

“Chris,” Gavin nodded. His throat felt tight and scratchy all of a sudden.

“So uh,” Chris stood in front of Gavin, stopping him from weaseling out into the break room. “When did you plan to tell me your brother is Elijah Kamski?”

There was hurt in his voice that made Gavin wince slightly. He probably deserved the sinking feeling in his stomach for keeping something like this from a friend.

“Not like it changes anything, you know,” Chris hastily waved his hands. “But… I thought we were friends”.

Gavin wasn’t used to sincerity, Chris knew it. Sure, Gavin has been less of a bitch lately, but a terrible night rolled back all the progress he made in his social queues at work. As much as Gavin knew he should apologize, all he wanted was a cup of coffee.

“We are friends, Chris,” he admitted and sighed. His previous therapist used to say that it’s good to be sincere, didn’t she? “It’s just… Being brother of *the* Elijah Kamski doesn’t really leave space for me, does it? And after we hung out so much… It just never came up”.

Chris slowly nodded, shifting his weight awkwardly.

“I… I hope you know, Gav, that knowing that doesn’t change our friendship,” he breathed in heavily. “And that I’m still kinda mad at you, asshole”.

Gavin’s laughter came out strained.

“I deserve it, don’t I”.

He was about to continue the walk to the coffee machine, when Chris blocked his path once again, his warm hand on Gavin’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

“Oh yeah. About your mom yesterday…”

“Yeah what about her?” Gavin’s voice came out hastily, more angry than he wanted it to, but Chris was used to shit like that.

“She reported her android missing”.

“I thought all the androids went deviant?”

“Yeah hers did too, but she stayed around, apparently,” Chris shrugged. “Last seen taking out the trash. Didn’t seem to behave suspiciously. It looks a lot like kidnapping”.

Gavin’s stomach dropped. Kidnapping of a deviant android could only mean one thing.

“You think it’s another Vermillion lead, huh?”

Chris nodded slowly, as if he wasn’t sure, looking directly in Gavin’s eyes, as if trying to find something there.

“You might wanna look into it”.

“Yeah. I will. Thanks, Chris,” Gavin scratched his neck, deep in thought.

“Oh yeah, before I go home”.

“What now?” Gavin groaned.

“You were such a prick to your mom yesterday, Gav,” Chris frowned. “She’s a very nice lady. I know being constantly angry for no reason is your thing and all, but cut her some slack. She said she really missed you”.

All of Gavin’s body went rigid for a split second. It took him a great deal of effort not to fall back into the anxious angry form he was mere hours ago.

“Go home, Chris”, he finally managed. “I’m definitely not drunk enough to even start explaining anything, so just… fucking go home”.

Chris opened his mouth to comment, but Gavin bolted to the break room, pushing Chris with his shoulder on the way.

He didn’t look back.

 

Talking to Chris, even for a bit, meant that everyone has already left the break room. Good. He could have some coffee before having to deal with yesterday’s report. And Leo. And everything else...

The machine was out of coffee beans. Fucking great. Gavin opened up one of the counters to refill it - a usual thing he did nearly every morning. Simple thing some assholes at the precinct wouldn’t do, huh. Same as washing their fucking cups - the sink was full of those, unlike the small dishwasher. People are gross.

“Morning, Detective,” Gavin heard from behind, while his hand was in the coffee bag. He didn’t have to turn to know who that was.

The machine clicked quietly after Gavin closed the lid. He had a lot of time at night to think of how he pushed Connor last night, so he wasn’t looking forward to turning to face the android. When he did turn, Connor was still standing there, fidgeting. He was wearing a bomber jacket - just came in, obviously, hasn’t had a chance to change - and jeans, as well as white trainers. No matter his squeaky clean outfit, he looked tired - as much as an android can look tired. Gavin instantly felt bad for being such a shithead yesterday. He coughed awkwardly.

“Morning”, he mumbled, not sure what to say. They stood there for a minute, until Gavin heard a familiar noise - the coffee was ready.

“Did you find out anything else yesterday?” Connor enquired, tilting his head a bit. 

“Not much. I have a rough idea of what happened, but need to wait for the report from… your team to make sure”.

Connor nodded, his eyes down.

“There was this android”, Gavin continued, “we have its model…”

“And a serial number,” Connor nodded, opening the fridge and looking through it’s content.

“So we can check his record. Where he worked before the revolution, stuff like that. That can be a good start”.

“That won’t take too long,” Connor took a bottle out of the fridge and opened it. “Anything else you got?”

“Yeah,” Gavin added some almond milk to his coffee and sipped some. Connor mirrored him, drinking a bit out of his own bottle. “I have a lead to this dealer of Vermillion from an interrogation yesterday. It can be a good start, since yesterday… was a bit of a disaster”.

“I am sorry,” Gavin glanced up at Connor. Why should he be sorry? “Yesterday’s death has visibly shaken you. You were also quite distressed after… what happened at the precinct. I know it’s not my business - you made that clear - but I just wanted to apologize for being harsh with you yesterday”.

Gavin couldn’t believe his own ears. Connor was apologizing? After Gavin provoked him?

“I… Me too”, Gavin admitted, hiding one hand into his jeans pocket, looking somewhere behind Connor. “I behaved like an asshole yesterday”.

He didn’t find it in himself to elaborate. Sorry, I really needed help with my fucked up family. Sorry, I have death anxiety that ruins my life. Sorry, I wanted you to hurt because I hurt so fucking bad.

They stood in silence, indistinct chatter of the precinct somewhere further away.

Finally, Connor laughed, slightly hysterically, but somehow humorously.

“This is the longest you’ve talked to me directly, Detective, without shooting a snarky remark”.

Gavin shrugged slowly.

“I thought you hated me”, Connor continued.

“I don’t feel that way anymore”, Gavin admitted quietly, without enthusiasm. This morning was becoming more emotionally intense than his night and he wasn’t ready. He looked up and found Connor smiling.

“May I ask you for a favour, then?” his voice was enthusiastic, cheerful. Connor, whom Gavin knew and hated months ago, but somehow couldn’t anymore.

“Shoot”.

“Please, call me Connor. Just Connor”.

Gavin looked down at his cup as if it would answer for him. After a short pause he shrugged and nodded. From the corner of his eye he noticed Connor beaming.

“I guess, you can call me Gavin… or whatever”, Gavin mumbled. It took him a great deal not to sigh in relief. Not to smile back. “Ok, just don’t get your panties in a twist”, he waved his hand, annoyed.

Connor nodded to him.

“See you later then… Gavin”.

 

There was a proper case on him now, not just his gut feeling telling him, _Gavin, something is very wrong with these android murders_. The only witness of the murders and suicide in Leo’s place fled the scene and since the deviants’ trackers didn’t work, trying to figure out the last place the android was at, would bring Gavin a year back. A lot has happened in a year.

Then, there also was Jericho, that could have had the information on the android - granted, they would want to share it with him. After what police and the FBI did to them, Gavin couldn’t blame them for being cautious. In any case, he still needed to get the official report from Connor’s team to proceed.

His lead, on the other hand, wasn’t connected to an unsolved case. His hands were not tied by procedures on this one, so he downed his coffee and picked the car keys from his desk. It could be a dead end, or it could help him to understand the scope of Vermillion.

Gavin turned the wheel, driving further from the precinct, to the Riverwalk park. It was a nice day too, finally giving Gavin some room to relax and enjoy his surroundings. He turned Year Zero down a bit, adding the howling of the wind to the usual industrial beats of the album. Sun hid behind thick clouds, but it was still light, just enough to give hope after a long shitty winter.

Abandoned for a while, the park was overgrown with trees and bushes, thin and poor on greenery this time of the year. A family-friendly place once, now it was only appropriate for dumping dead bodies - and indeed, the amount of crime committed here gave Andrew’s lead more credibility. It was exactly a place someone would sell drugs at.

Gavin parked his car further down the street and walked back, hands in pockets, hood hiding his face. Smoking a cigarette, he thought, would make him look comical. The wind picked up again, making Gavin walk a bit faster to warm up - it was, after all, April. Gavin looked around, trying to listen to the smallest sounds. Nobody.

“Hey”, Gavin jumped up at the voice. An unwelcome hand touched his shoulder right when he span around to see who was talking to him. “So you’re alone, huh?”

It was an android. Gavin wouldn’t have known that - his LED wasn’t at the side of his face - but the plates on his cheekbones seemed to have been worn and bent in quite a few fights. The android looked at him with a huge grin plastered across his face.

“Looking for someone?” he straightened theatrically. Gavin tried his best to look hesitant.

“N-no, not really”, he mumbled. “Just… looking around. Are you… Jerry?”

The android hummed affirmatively. Was he mocking Gavin?

“Is your friend going to join us?”

Gavin blinked, startled.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Jerry bubbled up a laugh, his hand covering his mouth.

“No worries, buddy, you have found what you’re looking for,” he zipped his mouth with an imaginary zipper and laughed again. Gavin took another glance at him, this time trying to reassess everything. The android’s face was bent, his worn pullover dirty. He smelled of something Gavin couldn’t quite place - androids wouldn’t produce sweat, so whatever it was, it was a residue on his clothes. Old food. Coffee. Booze or vomit of his clients. At this moment Gavin was sharply jealous of Connor’s ability to analyze things with just one glance.

“What do you mean?” he was cautious. Jerry said nothing - but walked past him further into the park. All Gavin had left was to follow, his hand cautiously brushing the gun concealed under the jacket.

They walked for a little while, passing identical trees and benches, piles of trash, used syringes and - weirdly enough - early flowers blooming among all of this. That was weirdly philosophical.

Jerry stopped at the pier, right next to the rails. He grasped the rusted metal, looking somewhere at the city skyline. Gavin stepped closer just to see a longing look on the android’s face. He followed the android’s gaze, but saw only faceless skyscrapers. 

“This,” there was finality in his voice. “This is a perfect place”.

“Fuck do you mean, tin can?” 

Jerry finally looked at Gavin, as if he had finally said something correctly. There was a satisfied smile on his face.

“It makes sense to send you here, buddy, but I wish he’d be here himself”.

He pulled out a see-through bag full of bright red substance. Vermillion? How the fuck did he know?

“This is what you’re after,” he didn’t ask. “But I’m afraid I can’t let you have it”.

In a blink of an eye, Jerry opened the bag and put it up to his lips.

“Tell Connor, it’s because of him,” he spat before downing the whole package.

“Don’t!” Gavin yelled. The android blinked at him and for a moment he thought nothing would happen. It’s not going to work on an android, yeah? But a split second later, it started. He was vibrating with low hum, his artificial breathing wheezing out of his air pump. Blue blood oozed out of his eyes, his nose, his mouth. Jerry frantically, mechanically mumbled _rA9 is going to save me, rA9 is going to save me_ , his voice changing pitches to low howl and back to screeching. He took an unsteady step forward to Gavin, making him to take a step back. Jerry’s hands reached out, but thirium was spilling too fast for him to do anything. The hate and rage in his eyes were unmistakable. Gavin couldn’t hear anything behind the bubbling of thirium in android’s throat, and when it was all over and Jerry fell on his knees and the further down, on his face, all Gavin could do, was stare at the body. 

The air was cold and the park was eerily quiet. Gavin took out his phone, second time in these two days to register a crime scene.

“Hey, uh, Andrea? Yeah, it’s Reed. Can you get Connor for me?” a second of silence on the line. A familiar voice spoke, loud and clear.

“Hello, Gavin”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaas, Gavin, collect all of them Vermillion cases~
> 
> Connor is a trendy boy and I don't accept anything less.
> 
> Also HIGHLY recommend listening to Year Zero (which is a great NIN album, I'm just sayin).
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, THANK YOU for reading the chapter! I'm always happy to discuss everything in the comments or over on my tumblr, but of course I can't reveal a lot about what's coming yet. Even tho I really want to 🐀


End file.
